Sharon Spencer
Sharon Spencer is a character in The Exorcist, its film adaptation and Exorcist II: The Heretic. She is a friend of Chris MacNeil and tutor to Regan MacNeil. Sharon also acts as a secretary to Chris. Description The Exorcist Novel Sharon is from Oregon and is in her mid 20s. She attended college, where she studied Russian. She has been Chris' secretary and Regan's tutor for 3 years, and has also taught Regan some French. She knows how to give an injection as her mother ran a nursing home. Sharon teaches Chris this knowledge so that she can treat Regan. She has a boyfriend known as "the horseman" who is a lawyer and at one time, let Regan ride his horse before her possession. After Sharon met "the horseman", she moved out of a spare bedroom in the MacNeil Residence to a suite in an expensive hotel, paid for by Chris. She takes care of Regan and changes her clothes for her, who wears diapers because of her possession. After Dr. Samuel Klein prescribes Thorazine for Regan, Sharon goes to get the medicine, leaving Regan alone with Burke Dennings, when a possessed Regan kills him. After finding out that Burke is dead, Regan spider walks and follows Sharon around. Lieutenant William F. Kinderman questions Sharon, who makes a mistake when typing a letter on her typewriter. He takes the page as evidence. When Regan asks Chris about death and Chris finds a crucifix under Regan's pillow, Chris initially thinks that she got it from Sharon, who is interested in religion. Sharon later calls Father Karras, who is over at the Jesuit Residence Hall, and shows him the words "help me" on Regan's chest, prompting Karras to go to the Bishop to get permission to perform an exorcism. Sharon was with Father Merrin when he met Regan and Pazuzu told him, "This time, you're going to lose." Sharon watches the exorcism and injects Regan with Librium to sedate her. Regan vomits on Sharon, who leaves the room to change her clothes. Merrin and Karras take a break so that Sharon can clean Regan and give her some Compazine. Sharon is later seen with Chris running up the stairs after they hear glass break. She notices Father Karras at the bottom of the stairs, dying. She rushes to the Jesuit Residence Hall down the street to get Father Dyer, who calls for an ambulance. They run over to Father Karras and Father Dyer reads him his Last Rites. Film Sharon Spencer is seen throughout the movie, accompanying the MacNeil family despite the fact that she was terror-stricken during the events of the exorcism. She works as the assistant to Chris MacNeil, informing her about upcoming events, shooting schedules and usual routines. Post the events of the exorcism, Sharon gives Chris the St. Joseph medal worn by Father Karras that was found in Regan's room, before giving her a hug and saying goodbye. Sharon initially abandons the family and stays behind in Washington. Exorcist II: The Heretic She is seen again in the year 1977, resuming her job as tutor and caretaker of Regan, who is now 16 years old. She is irritated and rather feared the presence of Father Lamont, keeping in view the plausible aftermath with demonic entities. Sharon meets an untimely demise outside the MacNeil residence, when she is possessed by a demon and burns herself to death. Dr. Gene Tuskin witnessed her death but was unable to save her. Her death is later mourned by Regan, post defeating Pazuzu. Category:Individuals Category:Characters Appearing in Exorcist II: The Heretic Category:Characters Category:Characters Appearing in The Exorcist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Possessed characters Category:Females